Yugioh: All Hallow's Eve
by Dueler King
Summary: Welcome all to another story. This will be a short, but fun story above Joey and his pals coming to Los Angeles to have a duel with one of Seto Kaiba's top duelists for the Halloween Night duel Event at Kaiba Land Los Angeles. Can everything go without any kind of trouble? Read and find out. the final chapter of this story is now up! Hope you enjoyed reading it!
1. Invitation to America

_Welcome all to another small project of mine called Yugioh: All Hallow's Eve. It's a small story of Joey Wheeler back to his dueling days once again. This story takes place 3 years after they had to say goodbye to Atem to allow to finally rest in peace and Seto Kaiba invites him and his friends & family to a duel in the Kaiba Land in Los Angeles, California and he has Joey duel a one of his best employees. Unknowing to him, it's the not the same person Kaiba hired and is angry. Even though this takes place in the original Yugioh timeline, Xyz and Synchro monsters are around, but no Pendulum monsters at all. Joey will using old cards and brand new cards he got for his deck. This story will be using ban list from the TCG and OCG combined to make one decent list. I'll be using real cards, cards only seen in the Anime/manga and cards created by other writers. This will be a short, but fun story to say at least. I'm still running my other two current stories, but I wanted to try this project to see how it goes. It'll be rated T for lanuguage and other stuff. With all this said and done, let's get the show on the road!_

 _ **-oooooooooooooooooooooo-**_

 _Yugioh: All Hallow's Eve_

 _A Story by Dueler King_

 _Chapter 1: Invitation to America_

 _ **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

The town of Domino has not changed since Yugi Muto and friends returned from a long trip to Egypt to see Yugi's alter ego Atem finally leave for the afterlife. 3 years later, here we are. Kaiba Land Japan is still going strong and Seto Kaiba runs his company with his 2nd in Command Mokuba and head of security was a tall guy named Kimo, that used to work for Maximillion Pegasus, the game's creator. He needed a job and Kaiba accepted his offer and he's been working for him for 2 years now. He still duels with his Blue Eyes Deck, but he upgraded his deck with some new cards, but kept some of his favorite's in them. He still didn't was a Joey Wheeler was a great duelist..until that dark day. About a year after Atem left forever, a couple of ex-employees that used to help the Big Five (Former members of Kaiba Corp), storm the building and wanted Kaiba himself. He wasn't there, but Mokuba was there and he was kidnapped and his two bodyguards were found beatened up, but still alive. They demanded either the compan to their name or they shoot Mokuba to death infront of the building. Kaiba managed to make a deal of a duel. If he won, the two would be arrested and if he'd lost, he'd give up his company. They didn't want to duel him at all, so they declined the offer and then Joey came to the building that day for a duel with Kaiba to finally beat him in one and he stopped them in time and challenged them both to a duel and Kaiba didn't think it was fair to do a two on one, so he entered the duel as well. The male former employee (Yakiro) ran a Six Samurai deck and his twin brother (Takiro) ran a lockdown deck. They both dueled them to their hardest, but Kaiba was about to lose and Joey sent his Little Winguard to deflect a direct attack from a Great Shogun Shien and then he started to trust him more. In the end, Kaiba created Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Joey summoned his Gilford and Red-Eyes Black Dragon and with the combined forces, they wiped the two duelists out and they were both quickly arrested and both sentenced to 120 years in prison. Since that day, Kaiba no longer thought Joey was a low-ranked duelist anymore and finally considered him and Yugi as his true friends. They both had their duel, andb both fought hard and both ended in a tie. Since then, He no longer has hatred torwards him. Also since that day, Yugi finally asked his long time friend Tea Gardner to be his boyfriend and she said yes with tears pouring from her eyes and Joey asked his friend Mai Valentine the same thing and she said yes as well. Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin truced as well and they both dueled to gain the heart of Serenity, Joey's younger sister. Duke won the duel, but he decided Tristan was the better guy. Tristan then asked her out and she said yes as well and then soon after, he asked his long-time friend Tori Taganaski to be his girlfriend and she said yes. That is the story of their lives up to now. We now go to Kaiba Corp at the top floor to see Seto Kaiba at his computer and Mokuba at his computer at his desk.

Mokuba then replied, "You sure our guy in Los Angeles allowed this duel to happen, bro?"

Seto nodded and replied, "He said he would find the guy to duel Wheeler and gave him the special Halloween deck as well."

Mokuba sighed as they both heard a rang from his computer and it said INCOMING MESSAGE FROM KAIBA LAND CALIFORNIA.

Mokuba then replied, "There you go, bro."

He pushed a buttom his computer and there was a short bald man wearing a italian suit sitting at a large brown desk watching him and he saw Seto Kaiba and replied, "Hello, sir."

Kaiba then replied, "Morning to you, Jenson. How's my theme park over there?"

"Really good, sir. People can't stop coming and our yearly Halloween bash is going better then ever!"

"Glad to hear that. Have you found a duelist yet for my duel with Wheeler?"

"ask him yourself, sir. He's right here."

Suddenly, a tall male that was the same age as Seo Kaiba walked into the office and stared at the screen and he had a thin body and wore a shirt and blue jeans as well and had black hair and had glasses on and he replied, "Reginald Warren Fitzpatrick here, sir."

Kaiba then replied, "Nice to meet you, kid. You ready for this duel?"

"Of course, sir. My boss gave me the cards he wanted me to use against Joey Wheeler and I think the cards are awesome, sir. I Can't wait to use them against him!"

"Glad to hear it, Hunter. I'll be arriving with Wheeler and his friends sometime this week. See you both later."

They both saluted him before the screen went black and Kaiba smiled and replied, "Wheeler, you are in for one tough duel."

He looked at Mokuba and he replied, "Get my airplane ready for us, Mokuba."

His baby brother nodded as he got up and left the office.

-oooo-

Inside of a park in Domino City, Joey Wheeler was having a duel against his oldest friend Yugi Muto, while their girlfriends, Tristan, Serenity, Duke and his girlfriend watched. He had a Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2,400) and 1 card facedown and Yugi had his Dark Magician (ATK: 2,500) and nothing else.

 **(Yugi LP: 1000 - Joey LP: 600)**

Joey drew a card and replied, "Sweet! I activate Megamorph!"

Suddenly,his dragon roared (ATK: 2,400 - 4,800).

"Attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of flames and they shot out and struck, incinerating Yugi's best monster and rest striking him **(Yugi LP: 1000 - 0).**

Joey smiled and replied, "Who da man? I'm da man, that's who!"

Yugi smiled and replied, "Great dueling, Joey. You've learned well from your days since Battle City."

He nodded as he ran back to Mai and she smiled at him and replied, "Very good duel, honey. So proud of you."

"Thanks, Mai."

Suddenly, large van drove in the park area parked near them and Joey replied, "What the freak is this?"

The doors opened up and Mokuba and Seto Kaiba's most trusted employee Roland hopped out and Yugi replied, "Mokuba?"

They both walked to him and Mokuba replied, "Hey, guys."

Joey then replied, "Hey, Mokuba. What does your brotha want?"

Mokuba then replied, "He wants to talk to you in person."

They pointed to the van and Seo Kaiba walked out of it, wearing his Battle City outfit and he walked to Joey and he replied, "Evening, Wheeler."

Joey then replied, "Kaiba? Whatcha need from us?"

"How would you and your friends like a free trip to Los Angeles, California in the States to have a special duel with one of my best people at my theme park over there?"

Joey then replied, "Why are you being so nice to us all of the sudden?"

"It would make a great duel, that's all. If you beat this guy, You can have another duel with me."

Joey nodded and then he smiled and replied, "I"d be a dang fool to resist that offer, Kaiba. I'm in!"

"Good to hear."

Roland went back to the van and he grabbed a box and he gave it to Joey and he replied, "Arrive at Domino Airport at 9:00 tomorrow morning and we'll head there right away. You all each got a hotel room near the park, so don't worry about your stuff. Inside is the passes for the park and the plane tickets. This is Master Kaiba's private jet, so enjoy your trip."

Kaiba then replied, "If you don't arrive, I knew you'd chicken out."

The 3 walked away and they got into the van and drove away.

Mai then replied, "Hey, our first trip, hon. You can smash that guy."

Joey then replied, "Damn right I can, my dear Mai. With those cards I added to my deck, I'm in da zone for kick butt dueling!"

Yugi then replied, "Kaiba was so nice to us about all of this. Different side of him, I guess."

They all nodded as they went back to their picnic table.

-ooooooo-

That next day, they arrived at Domino Airport and saw Roland.

Roland then replied, "Our crew picked up your stuff already and is on the way to the states. You all ready to go?"

They nodded and Roland then replied, "Good to hear. Follow me, please."

They did and left the airport.

-oooo-

About a hour later, they were in the plane and heading towards the United States. they were all relaxing in their chairs and enjoying the snacks and drinks they offered them.

Tristan then replied, "Man, this what I call first class!"

Joey continued to eat a plate of coconut shrimp and he replied, "Damn right, brotha! Kaiba knows how to have the best foods!"

Yugi only sighed as he looked at his window and Tea put her around her and replied, "Yugi, what's up?"

He sighed and replied, "Nothing, hon. I'm just worried about this duel in all. I hope nothing bad happens to us. Every time we go to do something, something happens to us and we fight for our lives."

Tea then replied, "Everythjing will be okay, Yugi. Kaiba made sure everything was in tune by the time we got there. We'll be just fine and you have me to help you out too."

Yugi looked at her and smiled as he kissed her on the lips.

-ooooo-

That night in a hotel room near the park, the duelist Reginald was looking over his Halloween deck for his duel against Joey Wheeler.

he smiled and replied, "I Can't belive the great Seto Kaiba is asking me to do a favor like this for him! Maybe he really does like me as a employee!"

He paused and replied, "Maybe, he's using me in his own way, but I don't give a crap right now! This is a chance to show Kaiba and the dueling world how I duel! I can't wait!"

He gahtered his deck up in and made a deck of cards and he went to his his bed and turned a nearby lamp off and went to sleep. Suddenly, a large human-shaped shadow appeared and it looked like he wore somesort of odd-looking mask. He looked at the sleeping duelist and he smirked as he flew into his body and his body glowed as he continued to sleep...

 **The 1st chapter is done for. Who is that spirit that entered Reginald's body? That'll be known later on. In the next chapter, they arrive in Los Angeles and the duel at Kaiba's theme park begins soon after. Can Joey's new deck help him win? Find out in "Tricks and Treats" and it'll be coming soon.**


	2. Tricks and Treats

_Chapter 2: Tricks and Treats_

 _-oooooooooooooo-_

 _Los Angeles International Airport_

 _6:00pm_

That night, the gang arrived after riding on Kaiba's personal jet for 10 hours, they were glad to be back on land again.

Yugi then replied, "We're in America again, I see."

Joey then replied, "Yep. Hopefully it'll go better then the last time we were during that time with the Orichalcos crapola."

Mai walked up to him and replied, "Let's try not to remember that dark time, hon. We don't need that damn stress again."

Tea looked at Yugi and replied, "You sure you're okay, hon?"

Yugi nodded and replied, "Maybe this vacation will help me relax a little bit. After all the adventures we had as a kid, I hope this is more relaxing for all us."

"Me too, Yugi. Me too."

Suddenly, the saw Roland and Mokuba and both had a bag on each of their shoulders and Joey then replied, "Where's Kaiba?"

Mokuba then replied, "As soon as we landed, he got off the jet and took his limo from here to Kaiba Land to make sure everything was ready to go. He told me and Roland to help you all get to the hotel okay. Your stuff is already there. You all ready to go?"

They all nodded to him and he replied, "Follow us then."

-oooo-

Kaiba Land was the best Duel Monsters theme park in the world and with locations. They had locations in Los Angeles, New Jersey, New York, Minnesota as well as ones in Hong Kong, Japan, The United Kingdom and Paris, this one was the best. It was now getting ready for the Halloween spectacular being held for the whole month of October. It was the day before Halloween and wanted to make sure everything was ready. he was in the office with the head of the Park Charles Wildworth and his duelist Reginald was right there with him.

Kaiba nodded and replied, "How's business been going?"

Charles smiled and replied, "Excellent, Master Kaiba. This Halloween theme is amazing popular and with that duel tomorrow, I can't wait for his duel tomorrow with that Wheeler guy."

Kaiba looked at the duelist and replied, "Pleasure to meet you in person, Reginald."

He smiled and replied, "Pleasure is all mine, Mister Kaiba. Glad to be your duelist against hin."

"What do you think of your Halloween Deck we gave you to use?"

Reginald smiled and replied, "Amazing awesome, sir. I Can't wait to use it against Wheeler's deck. Does he have any special kind of theme?"

"Actually, he has a deck of various kinds of monsters, spells and traps. He'll be a tricky duelist to beat. But you can do it, young man."

He nodded and Kaiba took a card out of his pocket and handed it him and Kaiba replied, "I had Industrial Illusions make this card just for you. It's quite a mighty Field Spell to use in a duel like this."

He looked at the card and he smiled and replied, "Amazing card, sir."

He nodded as he walked away and Kaiba looked at Charles and replied, "We'll be here early tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir."

Kaiba slowly walked out of the office and Reginald looked at and replied, "I can't believe he chose me of all of our others, sir."

Charles nodded and replied, "This will be your proudest moment as a duelist and one of Seto Kaiba's Employee's, Reginald."

The worker only nodded to his boss.

-oooo-

That night in his hotel room, Joey Wheeler was gong over his deck one last time before the duel he was going to have with the employee.

He smiled and replied, "I'm da man with da plan, baby! My deck is so ready. I'll show Kaiba what kind a deck I Have so I can have that duel with pretty boy. I can't wait to cream them both!"

He gathered his cards up and went to his bed and went right to sleep, snoring as loudly as he could.

-oooooooooooo-

 _Halloween Day / 9:00am_

In a locker room near the dueling area, Joey Was getting ready for one of the biggest duels he's had since his team up with Kaiba to save Mokuba's life. The rest of the gang was already to watch a great duel.

He smiled and replied, "TIme to take this guy to show 'em how da Wheelers duel!"

He got up and exited.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

At the main dueling area of the park, everyone was waiting for the duel to start.

Mai then replied, "Yugi, does my guy have a chance today."

He nodded and replied, "With the way He changed his deck up, he'll be just fine, Mai. He's a great duelist and guy."

Suddenly, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba ran onto the field and Seto Kaiba then replied, "Greetings, everyone! Welcome to my Halloween Duel of horrors!"

They all cheered and Kaiba then replied, "We have a real treat for you all today. Mokuba and myself will be doing the duel and it shoukd be a great one!"

Mokuba then replied, "You said it, bro! Here we go! He's the Red eyes lover with a heart that watches over his friends and family as much as he can. He's Joey Wheeler!"

Everyone cheered loudly as he walked in and he waived to the crowd (While blowing kisses to his girlfriend).

Seto then replied, "He'll be dueling one of my best duelists I have in the park! Here's Reginald Fitzpatrick!"

Everyone cheered (But not as loud) as he walked in and he walked to his opponent and he replied, "This a honor to duel you, sir. I've been waiting for this day to come for a long time now."

Joey then replied, "It'll be a great duel, Reg."

"Reg? Ne one has ever called me that before and I like it! Thank you."

Roland ran out to the field as the Kaiba brothers sat down and he replied, "All right, let's load them up!"

Both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Begin...NOW!"

"LETS DUEL!", both yelled out.

 **(Reginald LP: 8000 / Joey LP: 8000)**

Roland pointed to Joey and he replied, "He'll begin our duel!"

Joey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll do it for me."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I'll play Foolish Burial!"

He took a card from his deck and discarded it and then he replied, "Next, I summon my Zombie Master!"

As he sat the card down, the undead warlock appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I use his effect to discard a card to summon a monster from my graveyard!"

As he took a Skull Servant and discarded it, A Goblin Zombie appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,150).

"Now, attack his monster!"

He pointed his hands and a burst of dark energy shot out and a Battle Warrior appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and blown to atoms as the attack struck it down.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Joey Wheeler drew a card and replied, "I summon my Marauding Captain!"

As he sat the card down, the captain appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"His ability I'll bring forth my Panther Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the fercious Beast Warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Captain, attack!"

The captain went in and slashed with his sword at the Goblin Zombie and then it shattered into shards and then Reginald took a card from his deck and showed to everyone and then placed it in his hand!"

"Panther, I offer my Captain to allow you to attack!"

As the captain turned to particles and they flew into his sword, it rushed and then it struck with its sword, cutting Zombie Master in twain. The two pieces shattered to little bits **(Reginald LP: 8000 - 7800).**

 **"** First blood, me! I end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I activate my Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Skull Servant appeared (DEF: 200).

"Now, I tribute it for a facedown monster and that'll end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I activate Stray Lambs!"

Suddenly, two goat tokens (White and Orange) appeared (DEF: 0 x2).

"Now, I tribute a token for my Panther to attack!"

He rushed in and a large pumpkin with a crown and two large eyes appeared (DEF: 2,000) and the Panther struck it and did nothing to it.

Joey then replied, "A Pumpking the King of Ghosts?"

Yugi then replied, "I remember that zombie. He battled it when he dueled Bonz in that cavern."

"I smashed it then and I'll smash it to bits this time as well. I end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "Next, I summon my Castle of Dark Illusions!"

As he sat the card down, a wcked-looking castle with a golden ring around it appeared (ATK: 920).

Yugi then replied, "Atem dealed with thing when he had to duel that Panik jerk to save Mai's Star Chips!"

Mai sighed and replied, "Don't remind me of that creepy asshole."

"Next, I activate my Polymerization to fuse my two monsters together!"

As the two monsters together, a creepy and hideous monster appeared. It looked like Smaller Pumpking-like head on top of a skeletal body made of bones and twigs and the arms were Pumpking's tentacles and its eyes were boney arms and had a small form of the Castle of Dark Illusions on top of its head as it was a crown (ATK: 2,300).

"Meet the mighty Emperor Pumpking!"

Yugi then replied, "Creepy zombie monster that is."

"Now, attack his Panther Warrior!"

Its eyes began to glow as a burst of a hot flames struck, incinerating Panther Warrior in a fiery explosion and its charred armor plates and sword fell to the ground in a clatter **(Joey LP: 8000 - 7700).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "My Emperor Pumpking's effect allows all Zombie monsters I have to need one less tribute and that includes my Undead Guardian."

As he sat the card down, a zombie form of Metal Guardian appeared and then knelt (DEF: 2,150).

"He now protects all Zombie monsters from battle or card effects! Emperor Pumpking, attack!"

Two more beams of fiery light shot out from its eyes and a Hero of the West appeared (DEF: 1,000) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck him and he pointed to his facedown card and a Birthright Trap flipped up and Hero of the East appeared again (ATK: 1,100).

"Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "Gotcha, sucka! I tribute my Hero for one of my best cards!"

As the samurai faded away, the legendary Trap Destroyer Jinzo appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Tristan then replied, "Yea! One of his best monsters!"

"Now, to take down your eyesore there! Attack with Cyber Energy Shock!"

The android glowed as a burst of mental shot out and struck, reducing Undead Guardian to a pile of shredded pieces of flesh and rusted metal shards.

"Take that! I'll set a couple of cards and it's your turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and then I'll activate Solidarity!"

The spell card appeared.

"Since I only have Zombies in my graveyard, all of my monsters gain the 800 attack!"

Suddenly, the horrid creature let out a moan (ATK: 2,300 - 3,100).

Tristan then replied, "Not good at all!"

Mokuba then replied, "He's going to lose a good monster!"

Kaiba then replied, "Let's see if those facedown cards of his will help him out!"

Joey quickly replied, "I activate Roulette Spider!"

The spell card appeared.

"This guy has changed since I used him in Battle City, but it's a good one! There are 6 different effects and I hope I get a good one!"

Suddenly, a metal spider appeared with a large die in its hand and it dropped to the ground and it rolled on the ground.

"Come on, give my guy a good number.", Mai quickly muttered to herself.

Suddenly, it stopped on a 3 and Joey smiled and replied, "Now your attack target has to hit something else on my side of the field and I choose my other Token!"

The attack turned directions and atomized the other sheep token.

"You lucked out again, dude! I end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "Next, I activate my other facedown card and it's called Dicephoon!"

The other spell appeared.

"If I roll a 2 or a 3 or 4, one Spell or trap is destroyed and if it's a 5, two go boom and if its 1 or 6, I take 1000 damage!"

A large blue die dropped to the ground and rolled all over the ground and then it stopped on a 5!

"Wheeler is getting really lucky so far.", Kaiba muttered to himself.

"Yea, baby! So goodbye to your facedown card and your spell!"

Suddenly, his facedown Mirror Force exploded into pixels and then his Solidarity card shattered to bits (ATK: 3,100 - 2,300).

Yugi nodded and replied, "Never a dull moment when Joey duels."

"Now, smash that ugly zombie up!"

A ball of energy and it opened its hands and fired a burst of energy and shot out and struck the horrid creature, blowing it into a pile of charred bones and burnt twigs **(Reginald LP: 7800 - 7700)** and then Reginald replied, "When he goes down, I can pay 500 lifepoints and banish it Special Summon two Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts from my deck!"

As he glowed **(Reginald LP: 7700 - 7200)** and then banished the card, two identical female forms of Pumpking appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,000 x2).

"Whateves. Your turn now."

Suddenly, both Pumprincesses began to wilt and both shattered into clouds of orange dust and then the dust clouds flew to his Spell and Trap Zones and both appeared

Reginald nodded and replied, "When they get destroyed and I have Spell and Trap areas opened up, They move there."

Yugi then replied, "They must do something while in there."

Reginald drew a card and two small pumpkins flew into both princess monsters (Counters: 0 - 1 x2) replied, "During each of our Standby phases, they gain 1 Pumpkin Counter apiece and your monsters weaken due to the effect!"

Suddenly, spots of rust appeared on Jinzo (ATK: 2,400 - 2,200).

"I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and a counter flew into each princess (Counters: 1 - x2) and more spots of rust appeared (ATK: 2,200 - 2,000).

"Damn your pumpkins. I'll set a monster and then I'll attack your facedown monster!"

Jinzo fired its attack once more and the energy burst shot out and a skeleton wearing a tattered red robe appeared (DEF: 600) and was blasted to little pieces as the attack struck it and Reginald then replied, "When SkeleCaller is flipped, you draw a card and then I can activate a Call of the Mummy from my deck!"

As Joey drew a card, The Spell card appeared.

"My turn is over."

As he Reginald drew a card, 1 counter flew into each monster (Counters: 2 - 3) and Jinzo rusted up even more (ATK: 2,000 - 1,800).

Tea then replied, "As long as those zombies remain there, he's going to have a more and more tough time defeating this guy."

Serenity then replied, "My big brother can handle anything, Tea. He's my favorite duelist and always get what he wants. I total faith in him."

"Let's see If your right about this, Serenity."

"Now, I use my Call of the Mummy's effect to Special Summon my Pumpqueen the Queen of Ghosts!"

As she sat the card down, a zombie that looked more human then pumpkin appeared. She wore a beautiful black dress and she wore a large black hat and she smiled evily with blood-red colored eyes (ATK: 2,000).

"She gains 100 attack for each Counter her daughters have!"

She began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 2,600).

Joey gulped and replied, "Jeez, man."

"Now, attack his Jinzo!"

She smiled evily as a burst of fiery energy shot out from her and struck, blowing a hole cleanly throught the android's chest. Sparks flew from it before a fiery explosion reduced it to hot pieces of metal **(Joey LP: 7700 - 6900).**

"You won't beat me! I end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "1 more monster facedown and another card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

As he drew a card, a counter flew into each princess (Counters: 3 - 4 x2) and Pumpqueen began to glow (ATK: 2,600 - 2,800).

"I now summon my Mezuki!"

As he sat the card down, the horse-headed zombie appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Mezuki, attack!"

The zombie rushed in and a Aligator's Sword appeared (DEF: 1,200 - 400) and was blown to shards as the zombie struck it with its axe.

"Pumpqueen, attack!"

The zombie fried a burst of fiery red energy and it shot out and a Masked Dragon appeared (DEF: 1,100 - 300) and was reduced to a hot ple of ash and then a Red Eyes B. Chick appeared (DEF; 500 - 0).

"Your turn now."

Joey drew a card and a counter flew into each princess (Counters: 4 x2 - 5 x2) and he looked at the card he drew and he smiled and replied, "This card was given to me by the most important person in my life right now, and that's Mai. I activate Harpie's Feather Duster!"

The large feather appeared and it began to flap in the air and a huge burst shot out and blasted his two Pumprincesses to tiny bits (ATK: 2,800 - 2,000).

"Next, I tribute my little guy for my Red Eyes!"

As the little dragon faded away, the mighty Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,400).

"Lets do it. Attack her Pumpqueen!"

The dragon shot out its trademark attack and the female screamed before the dark fiery blast incinerated her, leaving a pile of hot ash, burnt pieces of her dress and a burnt hat behind **(Reginald LP: 7200 - 6800)** and he replied, "When she's destroyed, I draw a card for each Pumpking I have in my graveyard."

He drew a card.

 **"** Your turn now, dude."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Mezuki to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Valkyrian Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Valkyrian Knight, attack!"

He swung his sword and a burst of flames shot out and torched Mezuki, leaving a pile of burnt bones behind.

"Red Eyes, attack!"

The dragon launched its attack again and a Clown Zombie appeared on the card (DEF: 0) and was burnt to a crisp as the attack struck it down.

"Your turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I activate Tri-Wight!"

Suddenly, 2 Skull Servants (ATK: 300 x2) and a Clown Zombie appeared (ATK: 1,350).

Yugi then replied, "I wonder what he's up to."

"I now summon my Plaguespreader Zombie!"

As he sat the card down, the bloated zombie appeared (ATK: 400).

"Now, I tune all of my monsters together!"

"Tune?", a confused Tea asked.

Yugi nodded and replied, "It's those white border monster cards that were released a year ago. Some can be very powerful."

The zombie moaned as it split into 2 white stars, that turned to green rings and the rings went through Clown Zombie and both Skull Servants, which turned into a total of 6 white stars **(*2 + *1 + *1 + *2 = 6).**

"I Synchro Summon...Archfiend Zombie-Skull!"

As he sat the card down, a huge zombified form of the mighty Summoned Skull appeared with a moan (ATK: 2,500).

Duke looked at Yugi and replied, "Looks like a Summoned Skull as a zombie now, Yugi."

He nodded and replied, "Exactly was I was thinking of as well, Duke. I wonder how strong it trully is."

"Now, attack his Red-Eyes with Lightning Blight Strike!"

The boney Synchro let out a groan as a burst of electricity and lightning shot out from the wings and struck the mighty dragon and it roared before it exploded into black shards **(Joey LP: 6900 - 6800).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I activate my Pot of Dichotomy! I return 3 different monster types back to my deck and then I get to draw 2 cards!"

He took his Red Eyes, Jinzo and Marauding Captain and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards and he replied, "I'll switch my Knight to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I summon my other Zombie Master!"

As he sat the card down, another of the Zombie wizards appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I'll discard a card to bring back Plaguespreader!"

As he took a card from his hand (A monster called Immortal Ruler) and discarded it, the bloated zombie appeared again (ATK: 400).

"Now, I tune them together."

The zombie moaned as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Zombie Master, which turned into 4 white stars as well **(*2 + *4 = *6)**

"I Synchro Summon...Revived King Ha Des!"

As he sat the card down, Dark Ruler Ha Des as a revived zombie appeared with a moan (ATK: 2,450).

Yugi then replied, "Another zombie counterpart. I hate to see if they are any others like it."

"Lets do it. Zombie-Skull, attack!"

The zombie launched its attack again and it shot out and struck, blowing Valkyrian Knight to little pieces.

"Revived King, your turn!"

The zombie raised his hand and a burst of green flames shot out and a Little Winguard appeared (DEF: 1,800) and was blown into pixels as the attack struck it.

Reginald then replied, "By the way, as long as my Skull is on the field, you can't destroy my Zombie army with card effects and Revived King Ha Des will negate any effect your monsters will have when any Zombie I have attack. Your turn now."

Tea looked at Yugi and replied, "Yugi, does he have a chance of beating this guy?"

Yugi then replied, "I don't know, Tea. With those two Synchros on the field, Joey's chances of winning this duel are slowly diminishing."

 _Man, this guy is a tough duelist! He's takened out my Jinzo and my Red Eyes! I have a have a card that can beat him and if not, I'm doomed!,_ Joey thought to himself as he looked at this deck.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Cards made be my me & others

Emperor Pumpking

Zombie/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

"Pumpking the King of Ghosts" + "Castle of Dark Illusions"

Can only be Fusion Summoned with the correct Fusion-material monsters shown above. As long as this card remains on the field: All Zombie-type monsters require one less tribute to summon. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle or by a card's effect: Pay 500 LP and Banish this card; Special summon 2 "Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts" from your deck to your side of the field. The monsters special summoned with this cards ability cannot be used in a Tribute, Synchro or Xyz Summon and are destroyed at the end phase of the current turn.

Undead Guardian

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,150/DEF: 2,150/5 Stars

When this card is Tribute Summoned or Special summoned; Change it to faceup defense postion. As as this card remains on the field: Your opponet cannot select any other Zombie-type monster you control (except this card) for battle or for any card effect. Only 1 "Undead Guardian" Can be on the field at a time.

SkeleCaller

Zombie/Flip/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 600/2 Stars

FLIP: Your Opponent draws 1 card; Activate 1 "Call of the Mummy" from your deck.

Pumpqueen the Queen of Ghosts

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,200/6 Stars

This card gains 100 ATK & DEF for each Pumpkin Counter on a "Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts" you have in your Spell and Trap Zones. When destroyed as a result of battle: Draw 1 card for each "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" in your graveyard. You can only control 1 "Pumpqueen the Queen of Ghosts" at a time.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Not good for Joey So far? In the Next Chapter, Joey keeps battling Reginald's Zombie army and he uses all sorts of cards he's never seen before. Can he get back on track? Find Out in "Army of the Dead" and it'll be coming soon.**


	3. Army of the Dead

_Chapter 3: Army of the Dead_

 _-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

Back at the duel, Joey was in a bind and it was early in the duel. He had no cards on his side of the field and 3 cards in his hand and his opponent Reginald had a Revived King Ha Des (ATK: 2,450) and a Archfiend Zombie-Skull (ATK: 2,500) and nothing else as well and it was Joey's turn.

Serenity looked at Yugi and replied, "Yugi, can my big brother can do it?"

Yugi sighed and replied, "I don't know, Serenity. He's facing two powerful Zombie monsters and he can't even destroy them with card effects either. But we'll see if he can do it."

Mai stood up from her spot and replied, "Go for it, Joey! We have full support of you and your dueling! You can do it, babe!"

The rest of his friends raised their hands as well.

Mokuba then replied, "He has the best friends to support him."

Kaiba nodded and replied, "He always get's support from his gang of friends when he needs it and right now, he needs every bit of it."

Joey then replied, "They're right. I can do it and this duel is back on, buddy!"

 **(Reginald LP: 6800 - Joey LP: 6800)**

Joey drew a card and he looked at the card in his hand and he smiled and replied, "Sweet! I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hand and he replied, "I activate Landstar Forces! This allows me to special summon 3 of them!"

suddenly, a short warrior with a rifle appeared (ATK: 900) and then one wearing armor appeared next (ATK: 1,000) and finally a warrior wearing a fighter's outfit appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse all 3 of my monsters together!"

As the three warriors merged together, a taller Landstar monster wearing a general's outfit appeared and for weapons he had a bowie knife in his left pocket and a army pistol in his other pocket (ATK: ?)

"Meet the mighty Commander of Landstar!"

Yugi sighed and then he smiled and replied, "He always get's a miracle in some cases."

"My Commander here gains the ATK of all of Landstar monsters I used to summon him!"

He let out a evil grin as his weapons began to glow (ATK: ? - 2,900).

"Yea! Now, attack his Zombie-Skull!"

He nodded as he took out the knife and he lept into the air and jabbed the knife into the chest of the huge zombie and it and it let out a huge roar before it exploded into shards **(Reginald LP: 6800 - 6400).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monster to defense and then I'll set a card and 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the blue-flamed brother of Flame Swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Blue Flame Swordsman, attack!"

He swung his blade and a burst of blue flames shot out and struck, burning the Zombie Synchro and reducing it to a fiery cloud of green smoke.

"Commander, attack!"

He rushed in and a large black bird appeared (DEF: 1,200) and exploded into black feathers as swordsman struck it down with his sword.

"Your turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I activate Ritual of the Red Moon!"

A large red moon rose into the sky

"For the entire ritual, I offer my Despair from the Dark!"

As a dark shadowy zombie appeared and vanished, a tall green-skinned woman with blood-red eyes appeared with a cackle and she wore a black hat and was riding a large broomstick above the ground (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet The Black Hag!"

Duke then replied, "Pretty typical creature for Halloween here in the States."

"She has a powerful ability. I declare one type of monster and when she battles that type, she'll gain 1000 attack points and I choose Warriors!"

She let out a evil smile and both of Joey's Warriors gave the witch a nervous look.

"Now, blast his Commander with Cursed Moon Magic!"

The witch let out a cackling laugh as a burst of dark energy shot out (ATK: 2,500 - 3,500) and struck, blowing Landstar Commander to little bits and then Knight of Landstar reappeared (DEF: 900).

"Your turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Swordsman to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gozuki!"

as he sat the card down, a zombie with a large hammer for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Gozuki, attack!"

He rushed in and swung his hammer and a Axe Raider appeared on the card (DEF: 1,150) and was blown to shards as the hammer connected to him.

"Old Hag, attack!"

The witch fired her attack and struck, striking the Swordsman and he groaned and shattered into blue fiery embers and then the Original Swordsman appeared (DEF: 1,600).

"Your turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I activate Dark Dragon Ritual!"

The ritual card appeared.

"I offer my Swordsman for the entire offering!"

As the Swordsman raised his sword in the air and vanished, A dark dragon-like warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Meet the mighty Paladin of Dark Dragons!"

Yugi then replied, "Go Joey, go."

"Next, I tribute him to resummon my Red Eyes Again!"

as the Ritual monster vanished, Red Eyes appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I summon my Black Metal Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a metal-like dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 800).

"I equip him to Red Eyes!"

Suddenly, the dragon flew in and landed on it shoulders (ATK: 2,400 - 3,200).

"Now, blast her out of the sky, Red Eyes!"

The dragon roared as it launched its fiery burst and struck the monster and it let out a cackle before it exploded into black globules **(Reginald LP: 6400 - 5700).**

Mokuba then replied, "Wow, just wow."

Kaiba nodded and replied, "He's getting lucky. That Red Eyes means more to him then any other card in his deck."

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I'll use Gozuki's effect to send a Zombie from my deck to to the graveyard."

He took a card from his deck and discarded it and then reshuffled and replied, "I'll switch Gozuki's position and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "Gearfried, your up!"

As he sat the card down, the Iron Knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Gearfried, attack!"

The knight rushed and struck the zombie with its sword and it howled in pain before it exploded into triangles.

"Red Eyes, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and a Spirit Reaper appeared (DEF: 200) and the flames did nothing to the reaper.

"Dang it. I'll set a card andf it's your turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I banish my Mezuki to bring back my Crow Tengu you destroyed earlier."

as he banished the card, a large black crow-like creature appeared with a gan in its talons appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"When he's Special Summoned, One of your cards is destroyed!"

Suddenly, Red Eyes and the equipped Black Metal Dragon exploded into triangles.

Reginald opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the Field Spell Zombie World!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, a evil-looking forest with a dark moon above them appeared around the duelists.

Yugi then replied, "I saw Bonz duel again against Bandit Keith in a duel of revenge. Bonz won and this was the card that helped him win the duel."

"With, this card, all cards in both graveyards and monsters on the field are now considered Zombies!"

Suddenly, Gearfried's armor totally rusted up and was now dark brown in color.

"With my next card, I can tribute 1 Zombie to summon it and I choose my Crow Tengu!"

As the Yokai monster faded away, a zombie and skin-peeling form of Red Eyes appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Meet the mighty Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon."

Tea then replied, "Sheesh, that is one ugly zombie!"

Yugi nodded and replied, "It's Red Eyes being reborn as a Zombie dragon."

Joey looked at it and replied, "Man, what a damn eyesore!"

"I know. Now, attack his Gearfried!"

The zombie roared as a burst of fiery smoke shot out and struck, reducing Gearfried to tiny particles **(Joey LP: 6800 - 6200)** and then the zombie Gearfried reappeared on Reginald's side of the field (ATK: 1,800).

"Now, attack him directly!"

The zombie rushed in and Joey quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, the 4 sheep tokens appeared (DEF: 0 x4) before the Zombie World virus took effect and turned them to red-eyed peeling skin sheep and the dead knight went and cleaved the Red Zombie Sheep in two with its sword.

"Your turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, attack!"

The dragon let out another burst of dark smoke and shot out and reduced the blue zombie sheep to a puff of black dust.

"Gearfried, your turn!"

The knight rushed in and slashed with its rusty weapon, cutting the Yellow Zombie Sheep in half with its sword.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Joey drew a card and he flipped his facedown monster and a Baby Dragon appeared with a squeal (ATK: 1,200) before it was turned into a zombie.

Yugi then replied, "I Know what's next for him."

"I now summon my Time Wizard!"

as he sat the card down, the clock magician Yugi gave him before the Duelist Kingdom tournament appeared (ATK: 500) and the zombie world turned it into a zombie as well..but not much changed except for its deep red eyes in now had.

Yugi then replied, "I remember giving him that card to use and it's been a good luck charm ever since."

"Let's see if it'll make me a winner! Go, Time Roulette!"

His wand began to twirl around and began to spin.

Kaiba then replied, "If he loses this roulette, he's going to be hit hard next turn."

The wand began to stop and it first stopped on a skull, and then a crown, then a skull...and finally landed on a crown!

Joey then replied, "Yea, baby! Time Wizard, do your stuff!"

 _ **"Time Magic!",**_ the zombified spellcaster announced and a large portal appeared above it and then Reginald's three zombies let out loud groans before they aged until they were all reduced to dusty piles of bones and then the dust and bones flew into the portal and then the portal vanished.

Tristan smiled and replied, "Great move, bro!"

"Now, I Special Summon my Millennium Year Dragon by tributing my Baby Dragon while Time Wizard went correct for me!"

The small dragon glowed and turned into a Thousand Dragon..with dark red skin this time (ATK: 2,400) before it went all zombified as well.

"When my Millennium Year Dragon is Special Summoned, one of your cards is banished!"

Suddenly, the Zombie World field spell collapsed into shards, returning them to the arena they were once at.

"Now, attack him directly!"

The dragon let out a burst of fiery smoke and it shot out and Reginald quickly replied, "I activate Spirit Shield!"

The trap appeared.

"I banish 1 Zombie and your direct is negated!"

He took his Gozuki and banished it.

"You lucked out, I guess. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I activate my Spellbook in the Pot! We both drew 3 cards now!"

Both drew the cards and then he replied, "I now activate my other Call of the Mummy!"

The spell card appeared.

"Next, I use it to special summon my Spooky Ghost!"

Suddenly, a floating white sheet with two large eyeholes in the front appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Now, I normal summon my Paladin of the Cursed Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a knight riding a zombified dragon appeared (ATK: 1,900).

Mokuba looked at his older brother and replied, "Seto, is that a zombie counterpart of a monster you have?"

Kaiba sighed and replied, "Yes, Mokuba. it's a Zombie counterpart of my Paladin of White Dragon. Mine looks so much better."

"Now, I equip my Spooky Ghost to your monster."

The ghost flew and the dragon roared as it's skin turned pale white (ATK: 2,400 - 1,200).

"Now, finish that thing off with Cursed Sword Burst!"

The zonmbie knight and dragon flew and jammed its sword into the side of the dragon and it let out a roar before it exploded into shards **(Joey LP: 6200 - 5500)** and then the Spooky Ghost appeared and flew into Joey's graveyard.

"Any monster equipped with Spooky Ghost that is destroyed is banished instead of being sent to your graveyard! I end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I activate Jar of Avarice!"

He took his Panther Warrior, Blue Flame Swordsman, Time Wizard, Baby Dragon and his Gearfried and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew a new card and then he replied, "I'll set a new monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I summon the mighty Onagakokuba!"

As he sat the card down, a large horse-like zombie appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Next, I'll discard a Zombie to raise its attack."

As he took a monster and discarded it, it glowed (ATK: 1,400 - 1,900).

"Lets do it. Paladin, attack!"

The cursed dragon rider flew in and sliced the 4th and final sheep token in half and the pieces dissolved.

"Onagakokuba, attack!"

The horse zombie roared as a burst of flames shot out from its snout and a Trap Master appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and was blasted into pixels as the attack struck it and Joey smiled and replied, "Since Trap Master was flipped, your one and only trap is destroyed!"

The warrior appeared with a dark laugh and it flew in towards and sawed the Spirit Shield card cleanly in twain with its blade. As the two pieces shattered, the wariror let out one more deep laugh before vanishing.

"Clever move, Wheeler. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I Activate my Reinforcements of the Army!"

The spell card appeared.

Reginald quickly replied,"I activate my facedown Dark Bribe!"

The trap appeared.

Joey smiled and replied, "Not going to happen! I activate MY facedown card and it's called Psychic Shockwave!"

The trap appeared.

"I discard a Spell or trap and I get to Special Summon a dark machine monster from my deck and I know the perfect one!"

As he took a Skull Dice and discarded it, Jinzo reappeared and two beams of red energy shot out from its eyes and carved the Dark Bribe card in two clean halves before shattering.

Yugi then replied, "I suggested that card for his deck and it was a good card to use."

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I summon my Zombyra the Dark!"

As he sat the card down, the dark caped hero appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"Lets do it. Zombyra, attack his horse thing with your Fist of Justice!"

The warrior rushed in and punched the horse and it groaned and then shattered into triangles and then his fists began to glow (ATK: 2,100 - 1,900).

"Jinzo, attack!"

The android glowed as it launched its trademark attack and it shot out, smashing the undead dragon rider to pieces **(Reginald LP: 5700 - 5000).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 Zombie monster to play Pumpking Gathering."

As he took his Onagakokuba and banished it, two large orange pumpkins appeared (DEF: 1,000 x2).

"Now, I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Zombyra for my Freed the Matchless General!"

As Zombyra turned to Joey and saluted before vanishing, the mighty leader of the Warrior army appeared with his sword raised in the air (ATK: 2,300).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

Jinzo launched its attacks and one of the Pumpkins was smashed to bits as the attack struck it.

"Freed, attack!"

He went in and and a small wolf-like beast with pale-white skin and black fur appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and was blasted into pixels as Freed struck it down with his sword and Reginald then replied, "When Fuser Beast is flipped, I can add one Polymerization or a Fusion card from my deck to my hand."

He took a card from his deck and placed in his hand.

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "Time to activate my card! I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion! I fuse together my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and the Archfiend Zombie-Skull and both are in my graveyard!"

As the two monster appeared and merged together, a undead form of Black Skull Dragon appeared and it had peeling black skin and dark red eyes and let out a mighty roar (ATK: 3,200).

 **"** Meet the amazing and powerful _**Death Skull Dragon!"**_

Joey gulped and replied, "Jeez, what a bigger eyesore then your Red Eyes Zombie!"

Yugi looked at the zombie and he nodded and replied, "What a powerful zombie it actually is."

"This big guy can attack all of your monsters once! Attack them both with Death Flame Barrage!"

The huge zombie launched a wave of hot flames from its mouth and they shot out and struck the android in the chest, melting a hole cleanly through its chest and as the remains fell apart into a pile of hot metal, the rest of them shot out and struck the general and he groaned and then shattered into pixels **(Joey LP: 5500 - 3800).**

"There you go, my friend. I end my turn now."

Serenity looked at Yugi and replied, "Yugi, Does my brother still have a chance on winning this duel?"

Yugi nodded to him and replied, "Yes, Serenity. If he still believes in himself, he can do anything."

Serenity sighed and sat back down.

 _I had to say that in order to keep her from worrying about it. He's a good duelist and he's gotten out of tighter jams before, but I don't know if he can overcome this situation and win the duel. He'll need all the help with his deck and he's getting low on the card as is. We'll just have to see if Joey can pull a win out of a bleak situation like this.,_ Yugi thought to himself as he watched Joey looking at his duel disk.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Cards made be me & others

Treasure Cards from the Heavens /Normal Spell Card

Image: The same as Card of Sanctity.

Both players until they each have 6 cards in their hands.

 _ **Note:**_ _This is the japanese name of Card of Sanctity, so I'm using it's japanese name and anime effect to be different from the Card of Sanctity from the TCG/OCG._

Landstar Forces / Normal Spell Card

Image: All 4 Landstar monsters with their weapons.

Special Summon as many Level 3 or lower "Landstar" monsters from your hand as possible in face-up Attack Position.

Brigadier of Landstar

Warrior/Earth/ATK: 900/DEF: 1,200/3 Stars

 _This spirit fights with a weapon. Though inexperienced, it possesses a strange power._

Knight of Landstar

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 900/3 Stars

Cannot be targeted in battle or by a card's effect if you control a monster with "Landstar" In its name.

Grappler of Landstar

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 500/3 Stars

When Normal, Flip or Special Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Landstar" monster from your hand to your side of the field.

Blue Flame Swordsman (Anime effect which is better then TCG/OCG effect)

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

During either player's turn, you can have this card lose any amount of ATK to have another face-up monster on the field gain an equal amount of ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your Extra Deck.

Spirit Shield / Continuous Trap Card

When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can banish 1 Fiend-Type or Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. If there are no Fiend or Zombie-Type monsters in your Graveyard, destroy this card.

 _ **Note:**_ _These cards were seen in the original Yugioh anime and full credit goes to the writers of those episodes._

Crow Tengu

Zombie/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When Special Summoned from the graveyard: Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls

Gozuki

Zombie/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 900/4 Stars

Once per turn: you can send 1 Zombie-type monster from your deck to the graveyard.

Onagakokuba

Zombie/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 900/4 Stars

Once per turn: you can discard 1 Zombie-type monster from your hand to increase this cards ATK by 500.

Spellbook in the Pot / Normal Spell Card

Both players drew 3 cards from their decks.

 _ **Note:**_ _These cards were used and seen in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Commander of Landstar

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/6 Stars

3 "Landstar" Monsters

This card's ATK & DEF are equal to combined ATK & DEF of it's Fusion Material monsters. When destroyed as a result of battle: Special Summon 1 "Landstar" monster from your graveyard in faceup Defense Position.

Millennium Year Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand or Deck) by Tributing 1 "Baby Dragon" immediately after applying the effect of "Time Wizard" in which you called the coin toss right. When Special Summoned: Banish 1 card your opponent controls.

Ritual of the Red Moon / Ritual Spell Card

Image: Two zombies watching a large blood red from a swamp-like graveyard.

This card is to Ritual Summon "The Black Hag" and you must tribute monster's from your hand or side of the field that equal 7 or more Stars. During your Main Phase 2: You can banish this card and 1 other DARK monster: Take 1 DARK monster from your deck and place it on top of your deck and this effect can only be used once per turn.

The Black Hag

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Ritual of the Red Moon". Once per turn: Declare 1 Monster Type; If this card attacks a monster with that type, this card gains 1000 ATK during Damage Calculation. This effect can only used once per turn and only during your turn.

Spooky Ghost

Zombie/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

You can equip this monster to a monster you control; it loses 1200 ATK & DEF and cannot be tributed or used in a Synchro, Xyz or Fusion Summon. When the equipped monster is destroyed, banish it and this card. Only 1 "Spooky Ghost" can be equipped to a monster on the field at a time.

Death Skull Dragon

Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,200/DEF: 2,500/9 Stars

"Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon" + "Archfiend Zombie-Skull"

Must be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon and any only with the Fusion Material monsters shown above. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once apiece. Whent his card destroys a Zombie-type monster your opponet controls; inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

Pumpkin Gathering / Normal Spell Card

Image: A neverous Marauding Captain walking through a spooky pumpkin patch with a Pumpking the King of Ghosts and two Pumprincess the Princess of the Ghosts watching him from the side.

Activate only while you control no other cards. Banish 1 Zombie-type monster; Special summon 2 Pumpkin Tokens (Zombie/Dark/ATK: 900/DEF: 1,000/2 Stars) to your side of the field. The tokens cannot be used in a Tribute or Synchro Summon on the turn they're Special Summoned. You can only activate 1 "Pumpking Gathering" per turn.

Fuser Beast

Beast/Flip/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

FLIP: Add 1 "Polymerization" or "Fusion" card (Except "Diffusion Wave Motion") from your deck.

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **It's looking bleak for Joey right now. Regianld has one of the best Zombies on his side of field. Can Joey overcome this hardship and win the duel? Find out in "Overcoming the Odds" and it'll be coming soon.**


	4. Overcoming the Odds

_Chapter 4: Overcoming the Odds_

 _-oooo-_

Back at the duel, Joey kept on looking at his duel disk and deck while Reginald had his Death Skull Dragon (ATK: 3,200) on the field and it looked ready to attack at any time.

Mokuba then replied, "He's not sure of what to do."

Kaiba nodded and replied, "He's a tough spot. I think he may be losing his patience with this duel, Mokuba."

 _Kaiba may be right about me right now. I'm down to a few lifepoints and if I don't do something soon, I'm losing this duel and I'll lose my chance of a rematch with Kaiba. Maybe this duel was way too hard for me to win.,_ Joey thought to himself as he stared at his deck so more.

Tea then replied, "Not good to see that look on his face right now. I don't hink he wants to continue the duel."

Mai quickly got up and replied, "Hon, don't you dare about giving up right now!"

Joey and the crowd looked at her and she replied, "Your a great duelist and always want to fight to the very end! Please, find a way and continue to duel already!"

Joey sighed and replied, "I'm trying the best I can, hon. This is a tough deck to face and I'm not sure if I have the cards to do so."

"Remember our last duel we had? You asked me to be your boyfriend and I only said I would so if you beat me in a duel and I was using my Harpie deck."

"Yea, I remember that."

"I kept destroying your cards and I had my Harpie's Pet Dragon with 2 Cyber Harpie Ladys and a Sky Scout. You only had 1000 lifepoints left to go and the card you drew was the biggest badass you had in that deck and you summoned it and won yourself the duel after it wiped my harpies out and hit with a direct attack and after that, I loved you even more and was proud to be your woman. So, don't give up and kep on fighting to the end, hon! You can do it!"

Joey smiled at her and replied, "You're right, Mai. I can do it and I'm not giving up on myself or my friends!"

Joey looked at Reginald and replied, "This game is still on, Reg!"

Reginald smiled and replied, "Sounds good to me. Let's continue the duel then. It's your turn, Joey."

 **(Reginald LP: 5000 - Joey LP: 3800)**

Joey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I bring forth Shutendoji."

As he sat the card down, another of the beastly demons appeared (ATK: 1,500)

"Next, I equip him with the Spooky Mask."

Suddenly, a large green demon-like mask appeared on his face and red horns were at the top of it as well (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).

"Lets do it. Shutendoji, attack!"

The demon let out a burst of red flames and it shot and a Winged Kuriboh appeared (DEF: 200) before the hot flames quickly incinerated the small fairy.

"Lucky you. I end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I activate Landstar Gathering! By paying half of my lifepoints, I Can special summon up to 3 Landstar monsters with different names from my graveyard!"

As he glowed **(Joey LP: 3800 - 1900),** Grappler, Knight and Brigadier all appeared (ATK: 0 x3).

"Next, I tribute all 3 of my monsters to summon my Gilford the Lightning!"

As the 3 warriors vanished into pixels of light, the mighty warrior of thunder and light appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Serenity smiled and replied, "Yea, bro!"

"Say goodbye to ugly and double ugly there!"

his sword began to glow and a burst of fiery light and lightning shot out and covered both Zombies and both let out loud groans before they dissolved into particles of light and then Mask appeared and flew in and attached to Gilford's face (ATK: 2,800 - 2,300) and Reginald nodded and replied, "That's what happens when a monster equipped with Spooky Mask is destroyed, it goes to a monster you control and its attack power is drained and it cannot attack or even be used in a Tribute, Xyz or Synchro summon."

"Whatever. Attack him directly!"

The mighty warrior rushed in and struck him down **(Reginald LP: 5000 - 2700).**

Tristan then replied, "Keep it up, buddy! You can beat this guy!"

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and he placed a card on his duel disk and a Kozaky appeared infront of him (ATK: 400).

"I now banish it and a Zombie monster from my graveyard to summon another creature of horrors!"

As Kozaky vanished and Reginald banished his Revived Ruler Ha Des from his graveyard, a huge creature that a giant green-skinned form of the mad doctor himself and his eyes were red in color (ATK: ?)

"Meet the mighty KozakyStein!"

Yugi then replied, "Ugly thing that is."

"It gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the banished monsters!"

Suddenly, it glowed (ATK: ? - 2,850).

"Now, attack that Gilford!"

The huge zombie went in and punched the mighty warrior and he groaned and exploded into globules of light **(Joey LP: 1900 - 1850).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll do it for me."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "KozakyStein, attack!"

The huge zombie went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was smashed to bits with one punch from the huge zombie and both discarded what they had left and both drew 5 cards and he replied, "I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Joey drew a card and he turned the card around and it was his Shield & Sword and the zombie groaned (ATK: 2,850 - 400).

Yugi then replied, "Great move, Joey!"

"I now summon my Winged Warrior!"

as he sat the card down, a mighty warrior with two large brown wings appeared with a sword on his hands (ATK: 1,700).

Mai smiled and replied, "He's using the card I gace him. It'll be a great card to use."

"Now, attack that monster!"

The knight and brought his sword, cutting KozakyStien in twain. The two pieces fell to the ground and shattered to bits **(Reginald LP: 2700 - 1400).**

"When he destroys a monster, I can banish one of your cards and I choose you Death Skull Dragon!"

He nodded as he took the card and then it vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Take that! I activate Poison of an Old man."

He glowed **(Joey LP: 1850 - 3050)** and he smiled and replied, "Your turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monsterand 1 other card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I activate Dragon's Mirror to banish my Time Wizard and Baby Dragon to summon the original Thousand Dragon!"

As he took the two cards and banished them, the real Thousand Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Lets do it. Winged Warrior, attack!"

The warrior went in and and a large black crane appeared (DEF: 1,200) and the warrior cleaved the creature in two with his sword.

"Direct attack to end this!"

The dragon let out a burst of flames and Reginald quickly replied, "I activate Nutrient Z!"

The trap appeared and he glowed **(Reginald LP: 1400 - 5400)** before the blast struck him down **(Reginald LP: 5400 - 3000).**

"Lucky move, my friend. I end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I drop 1000 lifepoints to play Ghostly Reinforcements and this will get me two Level 4 or lower Zombie monsters Special Summoned from my graveyard!"

As he glowed **(Reginald LP: 3000 - 2000),** Crow Tengu (ATK: 1,400) and the dark crane from before appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"You now my Crow's ability and when Onmaraki is special summoned from the graveyard, I draw a card."

He drew a card and the eyes of the crow creature glowed as Thousand Dragon exploded into pixels.

"Now, I tribute both of my monsters to Special Summon my Nine-Tailed Fox from my graveyard and it was in my hand when I flipped your jar."

As the two zombies vanished, a large and evil-looking fox with 9 tails appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Now, attack his Winged Warrior!"

The creature let out a burst of flames and they shot out and struck, reducing Winged Warrior to a pile of burnt feathers and a melted sword **(Joey LP: 3050 - 2550).**

"You won't beat me! I end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Baby Dragon appeared and knelt (DEF: 700).

"Next, I Tribute it for my Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!"

As it vanished, a Summoned Skull with red bones and blood-red eyes appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Yugi then replied, "Looks like my Summoned Skull but as a Gemini monster now. It's a neat card, but I Like the Original card the best."

"Now, blast his Fox with Archfiend Lightning Blast!"

The wings glowed as a huge burst of lightning shot out and struck, blowing Nine-Tailed Fox to atoms **(Reginald LP: 2000 - 1700)** and then two small foxes appeared (DEF: 200 x2).

"Your turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I summon my Itta Momen!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery zombie-like creature made of dirty rags appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, I Special Summon my Goka, the Pyre of Malice by destroying a Fire monster of my own!"

As the newly summoned zombie shattered into fiery embers, a large jar appeared and then a large fiery spirit came our of the top of it and then the fiery embers went in and began to burn the Fiend (ATK: 2,500 - 2,000).

"Itta Momen's ability. Next, I tribute one Fire monster to increase its attack power!"

As one of the Fox tokens faded away, the jar began to glow (ATK: 2,200 - 2,700).

"Now, attack his monster!"

The fiery spirit glowed as a burst of hot flames shot out and covered the huge fiend and as the flames died down, all that remained of the field was a pile of charred and blackened bones **(Joey LP: 2550 - 1850).**

"Anything you summon, I'll destroy quickly! I end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

As Reginald drew a card, a small fireball appeared (DEF: 100).

"Next, I tribute my other Fox token to give it 500 attack again!"

The final token faded away and a it glowed (ATK: 2,200 - 2,700).

"Next, I summon my other Gozuki!"

As he sat the card down, another of the horse-like demons appeared (ATK: 1,700) and then he took another zombie from his graveyard and discarded it and then he replied, "Now, attack his facedown monster!"

The fiery spirit let out a another burst of flames and a Roulette Barrel appeared (DEF: 2,000) and Joey quickly replied, "I activate Castle Walls!"

The trap appeared and machine glowed (DEF: 2,000 - 2,500) and then he quickly replied, "I activate my other facedown card and it's Skull Dice!"

Suddenly, the imp with a red die appeared.

Yugi then replied, "He needs a 2 or higher to save his monster!"

The small demon threw the die onto the field and it stopped on a 4 and both monsters glowed (ATK: 2,700 - 2,300) - (ATK: 1,700 - 1,300) and the flames shot out and bounced off the side of the machine and a burst of fiery embers burnt Reginald a little bit **(Reginald LP: 1700 - 1500)** and he replied, "Lucky you. I end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I tribute my machine for my Maximum Six!"

As the machine vanished, a large warrior 6 large fists appeared (ATK: 1,900 and then a large blue die launched onto the field and landed on a 5 and its fists began to glow (ATK: 1,900 - 2,900).

"Lets do it. Attack his Gozuki!"

The huge warrior went in and Reginald quickly replied, "I activate Staunch Defender to redirect the attack to Goka!"

The mighty warrior went and pummeled the jar into dust and then Goka vanished into a cloud of black smoke **(Reginald LP: 1700 - 1000).**

"Gotcha, buddy! I end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Goka's position and 1 more card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Dark Blade, attack!"

The warrior rushed and brought his sword down, cutting Gozuki in two clean pieces before the pieces turned to dust.

"Maximum Six, attack!"

It rushed in and a Pyramid Turtle appeared (DEF: 2,000) before the warrior crushed it into dust with its fists and then a Vampire Lord appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Damn it. I end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I return 1 card from my hand to the top of my deck for my Plaguespreader!"

As he placed a card at the top his deck, the bloated zombie appeared with a quiet moan (ATK: 400).

"Now, I summon my Bone Mouse!"

as he sat the card down, a small mouse-like zombie with a torn open body appeared (ATK; 400).

"Now, I tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

The Zombie moaned as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Bone Mouse and Vampire Lord, which turned into a total of 6 green stars **(*2 + *1 + *5 = *8).**

"I Synchro Summon.. _ **Blue Eyes Wight Dragon**_ _!"_

As he sat the card down, a blue eyes with pale white and peeling skin appeared with a mangled roar (ATK: 3,000).

Seto sighed and replied, "Pegasus had to go there make out a zombie out of my best card."

Tea then replied, "Ugh, what a gross monster!"

Yugi then replied, "Never heard of seen this card before."

"when It's Synchro Summoned, I banish up to 3 Zombie monsters and I gain 500 lifepoints for each one!"

He took his Onmaraki, Itta Mohen and Crow Tengu and banished them he began to glow **(Reginald LP: 1000 - 3500).**

Yugi sighed and replied, "This guy's Zombie deck is really powerful."

"Now since you control 2 or more monster, it can attack two of them! Attack his monsters with Wight Lightning!"

The zombie dragon roared as it launched a burst of energy and lightning and it shot out and struck, blowing both of Joey's monsters to atoms **(Joey LP: 1850 - 550).**

"This is the monster that'll get me the win I deserve! I'll end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Reginald drew a card and replied, "I summon my other Mezuki!"

As he sat the card down, the horse-headed zombie appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The huge zombie launched its attack again and and a Magician of Faith appeared (DEF: 400) and was blown to atoms as the attack struck her down and she took a card from his deck and placed in his hand.

"Finish him off, Mezuki!"

The zombie rushed in and Joey quickly replied, "I activate The Paths of Destiny!"

The trap appeared.

Joey then repleid, "We both flip a coin and who gets heads gains 2,000 lifepoints and the one that gets tails loses that amount!"

A coin appeared in his hands and he flipped in the air.

Serenity then replied, "Come on, not a tails!"

The coin fell to the ground and landed on heads **(Joey LP: 550 - 2550)** and Reginald flipped a coin in the air and it landed on tails and he groaned **(Reginald LP: 3500 - 1500)** and then zombie struck Joey down **(Joey LP: 2550 - 850).**

"Your turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I activate Dragon's Mirror!"

The spell card appeared and as Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning and Joey revealed his Red-Eyes and as they vanished, a large demon-like dragon appeared (ATK: 3,200).

"Meet the mighty and awesome Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

Kaiba nodded and replied, "This duel is going to be Wheeler's soon."

"Lets do it. Attack his Blue-Eyes Wight Dragon!"

The dragon let out a dark fiery burst of flames and they shot out and struck the zombie and it let out a weak roar before the huge zombie exploded into flames, leaving nothing except for a pile of hot ash **(Reginald LP: 1500 - 1400)** and he replied, "This duel is still on, Joey!"

Joey smiled and replied, "Actually, it's over for you. When I do damage with the big, I can return one Red Eyes monster and you take damage equal to its attack and It's the 2nd Red Eyes monster I use that I discarded with my Jar. See ya later, Alligator!"

The dragon let out another burst of flames and they shot out and struck him down, finishing him off **(Reginald LP: 1400 - 0).**

Mai quickly stood up and replied, "You did, honey! Great dueling!"

The crowd began to cheer and Mokuba smiled and replied, "He's a decent duelist, bro."

Kaiba closed his eyes and smiled and replied, "I owe him a match then."

He quickly ran out to Joey and he replied, "Great dueling, Wheeler. You even impressed me and I'm not a easily impressed person."

Joey smiled and replied, "Thanks, Kaiba. I look forward to the duel you."

Suddenly, the all looked at Reginald and his began to glow red and Kaiba looked at him and replied, "You did good too, kid. I'm proud to have you on our team."

Reginald smiled evily and replied, "I'm not Reginald."

They both gave him weird looks as a dark shadowy image shot out from Reginald and landed to his side and figure looked at Reginald .

Kaiba then replied, "What or who the hell are you?"

The creature smirked a little bit and he glowed and he turned into a tall looking magician wearing a large striped hat and a large striped bow tie and he look all too familliar to Yugi!

Kaiba then replied, "No...damn way!"

Mokuba then replied, "It's him! That's..."

"ARKANA!", Yugi and his friends shouted out.

He looked at Reginald looked and he replied, "Weak boy. Couldn't even take out Joey Wheeler."

He pointed to him and he was thrown to the ground and he looked and saw Yugi and he replied, "Pleased to see me again after so long of a time, Yugi?"

Yugi then replied, "Not even a little bit, you sadastic magician."

Arkana then replied, "What I have planned will scare the souls out of all you!"

He began to laugh hard..

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Cards made by me & others

Ghostly Reinforcements / Normal Trap Card

Image: A mighty warrior about to attack a bunch of zombies.

Pay 1000 LP; Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower Zombie-type monsters from your graveyard to your side of the field.

Omanraki

Zombie/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When Special Summoned from your graveyard: Draw 1 card.

Nine-Tailed Fox

Zombie/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

This card can be Special Summoned from the graveyard by tributing two Zombie-type monsters you control. If Special Sumomoned with this effect, it gains the following effects:

\- When this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

\- When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: Special Summon 2 Fox Tokens (Zombie/Fire/ATK: 200/DEF: 200/200 to your side of the in Defense Position.

Itta Momen

Zombie/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed, decrease the ATK of one monster you control by 500.

 _ **Note:**_ _These cards were used by Bastion in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Spooky Mask / Equip Spell Card

Image: A large green mask with demon-like horns and a blood-shot eyes.

Equip this card to a Non-LIGHT monster you control. the Equipped monster gains 500 ATK & DEF. When the equipped monster is removed from field: Equip this to a monster your opponent controls; it loses 500 ATK & DEF and cannot be used in a Tribute, Synchro or Xyz Summon. Only 1 "Spooky Mask" can be on the field at a time.

KozakyStein

Zombie/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/5 Stars

"Kozaky" + 1 Level 6 or lower Zombie-type monster

Must be Fusion Summoned by banishing the Fusion Material monsters shown above from your side of the field or graveyard ("Polymerization" is not required) and cannot be Summoned by other ways. This cards ATK & DEF is the combined original ATK & DEF of the two Fusion Material monsters. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate facedown cards. You can only control 1 "KozakyStein" at a time.

Landstar Gathering / Normal Spell Card

Image: Swordsman of Landstar at a meeting with the other Landstar monsters.

Activate if have no monsters on your side of the field. Pay 2000 LP. Special Summon up to 3 level 3 or lower "Landstar" monsters from your graveyard to your side of the field. Monsters Special Summoned by this card have their effects negated and their ATK & DEF is reduced to 0 and during your End Phase: Banish all "Landstar" monsters Special Summoned by this effect and take 500 damage for each one banished with this effect. You can only activate 1 "Landstar Gathering" once per Duel.

Winged Warrior

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: banish 1 card from your opponent's graveyard.

Blue Eyes Wight Dragon

Zombie/Synchro/Effect/Light/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 0/8 Stars

"Plaguespreader Zombie" + 2 or mroe non-tuner Zombie-type monsters

When Synchro Summoned: banish up 2 3 Zombie-type monsters from your graveyard and you you gain 500 LP for each banished by this card's effect. If this card or another Zombie-type monster would be removed or banished by a opponent's card effect, you can banish 1 Zombie-type monster to negate that card's effect. This card must be on the field to resolve and use this effect. You can only control 1 "Blue Eyes Wight Dragon" at a time.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Joey finally defeats Reginald in a duel, but that meants norhing right now because of Arkana's return! What does he want with the gang and can be be stopped? Find out in "Return of the Magician Master" and it'll be coming soon.**


	5. Return of the Magician Master

_Chapter 5: Return of the Magician Master_

 _ **-oooooooooooooo-**_

Back at the arena, everyone was in shock to see Arkana, the so-called Master of Magicians, was staring at them while Reginald laid on the ground and was out cold.

Yugi got up and ran to him and he replied, "How did you ever get back, you fool? I fought Marik banished you after your loss to me."

Arkana then replied, "You thought wrong, kid. After that duel and everyone left my body and after that freakier and evil Yami Marik was finally defeated and vanquished, I and the other Rare Hunters were reborn and left to do our own things. I haven't heard from Seeker, Umbra, Lumis or Strings at all."

"Seeker?", a confused Yugi asked.

Arkana nodded and replied, "That was that Rare Hunter duelist that used 3 Sets of the Exodia series and they were all marked as well. Quite a pathetic duelist if you have to do that."

"This coming from the same duelist that used trimmed cards to get his best cards easier.", Joey said with a laugh.

Arkana looked at him and two beams of evil light shot out and Joey quickly got out of the way and the beams struck Reginald's body and it simply vanished without a trace and Kaiba looked at him and replied, "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Banished him to the Shadow Realm, silly boy. I'll do that to everyone here if I don't get a duel with Yugi Muto!"

Yugi then replied, "I will if you do a few things! First, wait to tomorrow night for our duel. Second, no trimmed cards and 3rd and last thing is to if I win, you return Reginald and you leave us forever, Arkana!"

"Fine with me. I don't need old cheating ways to beat you, Yugi! You only beat me because you had your partner Atem helping you. Since he's no longer on this world, you'll be a small sitting duck!"

Yugi then repleid, "We'll see about that one, you twisted freak!"

Arkana only laughed as he vanished from sight and Yugi sighed and replied, "This is going to be my toughest duel I've ever had."

Tea looked at him and replied, "You can do it, Yugi. You proved us that when you defeated Atem back at that Cerimonial Duel when you crushed all 3 of the Egyptian Gods in one turn, my dear. You can own this freak! Beside, you have the card to take him down anyway!"

Yugi then replied, "I know I can. Let's all get some rest."

They al nodded as they left and Mikuba then replied, "We're in for a tough duel tomorrow, Seto."

Kaiba then replied, "If anyone can defeat a evil man like him, it's Yugi. We should had to bed too, Mokuba."

-ooooo-

Later that night in his room at the hotel, Yugi was gong over his deck one more time before his duel with Arkana.

He sighed and replied, "This is going to be the toughest duel I ever had. I don't really want to do this, but I have to and I'll cream him as much as he can."

He saw the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl cards next to each other and he sighed sadly replied, "Yami, I miss you so much right now. But with the cards I Already use and the new ones I just added to my deck, I'll make sure to send this freak away for good!"

He didn't let anyone know but he now has 2 Dark Magicians and 2 Dark Magician Girls for his deck now. He got the other two from someone in London and they gave him these two cards. He didn't know if the cards were from a friend or whoever, he just accepted them. Also, Everyone gave him a card to use for his deck and he had each card in his deck.

Yugi then replied, "Time to get to bed. I'll need all the power and patience for tomorrow's duel against that sideshow freak."

He turned of his desk lamp and he got in bed and as he slept, a tall shadowy figure with the same kind of hair Yugi had floated this deck and he saw and he took a card and it flew into his deck before the figure vanished.

-ooooo-

That next day, everyone was waiting for the demented Magician to show up again. Unlike the day before, the park was closed that next day for something Seto Kaiba told was a complete cleanup of the park (Not wanting to tell them about the duel that was about to happen).

Yugi then replied, "I'm here for you, Arkana! Show your damn face already!"

Suddenly, Arkana's shadowy form appeared on the ground and coming out was the evil magician himself and he had a twisted smile on his face and replied, "Ready to lose, Yugi?"

Yugi then replied, "The only one that's losing is going to be you, Arkana! My deck is ready for anything you send my damn way! Prepare yourself for crushing defeat, you freak!"

He smiled as crimson mist covered the whole arena with everyone inside of it.

A scared Serenity looked around and then replied, "Not another Shadow Game! I'm scared.'"

Tristan put his arm around her and he replied, "Everything will be okay, my dear Serenity. Yugi will wipe the floor with this freak."

Both duelists activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Let's duel!", both yelled out.

 **(Arkana LP: 8000 / Yugi LP: 8000)**

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "That is your opening move? Lame. I first play Gold Sarcophagus!"

He took a card from his deck and banished it and he reshuffled and replied, "Now I summon my Skilled Dark Magician!"

"lets do it. Attack his facedown monster!"

He fired a burst of dark energy and a Feral Imp appeared (DEF: 1,400) and blew into pixels as the attack struck it down.

"There we go. I'll end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my Berfomet and Gazelle together!"

As the two monsters appeared and merged, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast appeared with a roar from its heads (ATK: 2,100).

Kaiba then replied, "Here we go."

"Now, attack his Skilled Dark Magician!"

The mighty beast rushed and headbutted, blowing Skilled Dark Magician to little pieces **(Arkana LP: 8000 - 7800).**

"Your turn now, you twisted freak."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 other cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I summon my Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the magic warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600) and a counter flew into his sword (ATK: 1,600 - 1,900).

"I send the Counter away to destroy your facedown card!"

He swung his swoed and a blade of magical energy shot out and cleaved Arkana's facedown Magic Cylinder in two pieces before it shattered.

"Nice try. Chimera, attack!"

The mighty beast went in and a Apprentice Magician appeared (DEF: 800) and was crushed as the beast landed on it and then another facedown monster appeared and Breaker swung his sword and a burst of energy shot out and blasted the 2nd one to tiny bits and then another monster appeared.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "First, my banished card is returned to my hand."

He took the banished card and placed it in his hand and then replied, "Now, I flip my facedown monster!"

as he did so, Old Vintege Magician appeared (ATK: 450) and he chanted a spell and it shot out and struck Chimera and and the beast roared before dissolving into tiny particles of light and Yugi quickly replied, "I use his ability to bring back my Gazelle!"

Suddenly, the horned beast appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,800).

"Wahtever you say, Yugi. I now activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (DEF: 0).

"I tribute my monsters to summon my Dark Magician!"

As the two monster, the red robed and white haired and insane looking Dark Magician appeared with a evil smile on his face (ATK: 2,500).

Tea then replied, "He looks totally insane!"

Mokuba then replied, "Man, I prefer Yugi's Dark Magician over that thing!"

"Now, blast his Breaker into next week!"

The insane magician pointed his staff and fired a huge burst of dark energy and Breaker was blasted to pieces as the attack struck him down **(Yugi LP: 8000 - 7100).**

"A big lead for me! I end my turn now."

Yugi then replied, "Maybe so, but you'll never beat me, Arkana! I'll tribute my Gazelle for my Summoned Skull!"

As the beast roared and vanished, the mighty winged skeletal demon appeared with a roar of its own (ATK: 2,500).

Arkana then replied, "Lot a good it'll do for you! We're tied up."

"Not for long, Arkana! I equip my monster with Mage Power!"

Suddenly, the sketal demon glowed (ATK: 2,500 - 3,000).

"There you go! Attack his Dark Magician with Lightning Strike!"

The demon roared as a huge burst of lightning shot out and struck the evil magician and he groaned and exploded into black globules and its scepter fell to the ground in two pieces before shattering as well **(Arkana LP: 7800 - 7300).**

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a monster facedown and that'll end m my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I summon my Chocolate Magician Girl!"

As he sat the card down, a young spellcaster wearing a blue robe and hat appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Mokuba then replied, "More Magician Girls?"

Kaiba nodded and replied, "There were a few more released to the public. I heard they're decent new additions to the set."

"Lets do it. Summoned Skull, attack!"

The demon shot its electricity agan and a Peten the Dark Clown appeared (DEF: 1,200) and the blast atomized the clown and Arkana then replied, "When Peten is destroyed, I can banish another one to summon another!"

Suddenly, a 2nd one appeared (DEF: 1,200) and the other magician aimed her scepter and fired a burst of energy and the magical blast blew the 2nd Peten to little bits and then as he banished another one, a 3rd Peten appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,200).

"Your turn now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I tribute my other Peten to summon a monster that may look famillar to you, but is so much better then before!"

As Peten bowed before fading away, everyone was shocked to see what monster that was summoned! It looked like the Dark Magician Girl, but she was wearing the red robe the same as Arkana's Dark Magician wore and she also had the white hair and the insane grin on her face as well (ATK: 2,000 - 2,300).

Tea then repleid, "No, he turned one of the sweetest and most beautiful cards into nothing but a harlot!"

the evil Dark Magician Girl looked at her and she gave her the finger and Tea replied, "You are nothing but a evil bitch!"

Yugi sighed and replied, "Maybe so, but at she's weaker then my Skull!"

"I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and blasted the Mage Power card to bits (ATK: 3,000 - 2,500).

"Next, I equip her with Book of the Secret Arts!"

Suddenly, her evil smile looked even more evil then before (ATK: 2,300 - 2,600).

"Now, attack!"

She aimed her scepter and fired a huge burst of magical energy shot out and struck, blowing the Fiend into a pile of charred bones **(Yugi LP: 7100 - 7000).**

"My monster will crush anything you summon! I end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Magician to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Maiden of Macabre!"

As he sat the card down, a spellcaster with a sharp scythe for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The spellcaster fired her attack again and a Giant Soldier of Stone appeared (DEF: 2,000) and was blasted to pieces as the attack struck it down.

"Maiden, execute his last monster!"

She swung her scythe and a blade of dark energy shot out and blew the magician to little bits (ATK: 1,700 - 1,900).

"Your turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and blasted the spellbook equip to bits (ATK: 2,600 - 2,300).

"Next, I'll set a monster facedown and that's my turn now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "Magician of Macrabe, attack!"

She swung her scythe again and another magical burst shot out and Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the attack did nothing to him.

"Darn it. I end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards from their decks and he replied, "I activate my 2nd Polymerization to fuse my Gaia the Fierce Knight with the Curse of Dragon in my hand!"

As the two monsters appeared and merged together, Gaia the Dragon Champion appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Now, attack his Dark Magician Girl!"

The mighty monster flew in and impaled the Magician through the heart with its lance. She let out a weak cry before she dissolved into particles **(Arkana LP: 7300 - 7000).**

"Good riddance to a wench like her. I end my turn now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and activate Foolish Burial."

He took a monster from his deck and discarded and he reshuffled and replied, "Now, I'll set a new monster and I'll switch my Maiden to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I summon my Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the yellow rock monster appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I first activate Spiral Spear Strike!"

The Spell card appeared.

"Now he'll do damage even if your monster is defending! Lets do it. Beta, attack!"

He aimed and fired a burst of electricity and shot out and blasted Maiden to atoms.

"Now, attack!"

Gaia flew in again and a somesort of caped Spellcaster with a briefcase appeared (DEF: 400) and shattered to bits as Gaia speared him in the chest **(Arkana LP: 7000 - 4900)** and he replied, "When Magical Undertaker is flipped up, I Can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Spellcaster from my graveyard and I choose my Gagaga Magician I just discarded with my Burial."

Suddenly, another robed magician appeared (ATK; 1,500).

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom."

Suddenly, his evil red-robed Dark Magician appeared (DEF: 2,100).

"Next, I use my Gagaga Magician's Effect to change its level from 4 to 7!"

Suddenly, 3 stars lit up on his belt (LV: 4 - 7).

"Next, I overlay my 2 Level 7 Spellcasters!"

Both Spellcasters turned into black as a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I Use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Ebon Illusion Magician!"

As he sat the card down, another black robed magican appeared with a large scepter for a weapon (ATK: 2,500).

Joey then replied, "It one of those neat looking Xyz monsters."

Mokuba then replied, "Cool."

Kaiba nodded and replied, "Most Xyz monsters are really powerful and others are strange in appearance."

"I remove 1 Xyz Material Monster to Special Summon any Normal Spellcaster from my deck or hand I choose my Deck!"

As he took Gagaga Magician's card and discarded it, another of the red-robed Dark Magicians appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Next, I activate Thousand Knives!"

The evil Dark Magician smiled as a bunch of glowing knives shot out and they struck, stabbing the Dragon Champion all over and then it began to fall to the ground, dissolving into pixels before it hit the ground.

"Lets do it. Ebon Illusion, attack!"

The spellcaster fired a burst of energy and it shot out and struck, blasting the Magnet Warrior to little pieces **(Yugi LP: 7000 - 6300).**

"Attack directly!"

the Dark Magician aimed his staff and a burst of dark energy shot out and Yugi quickly replied, "I activate Life Shield!"

The trap appeared.

"This trap negates your attack and then you gain 1,000 lifepoints."

Suddenly, the evil magician glowed **(Arkana LP: 4900 - 5900)** and he replied, "Thanks, Yugi. I'll end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until both had 6 cards and he replied, "I play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Beta the Magnet Warrior reappeared (DEF: 1,700).

"Next, I send him and the Gamma and Alpha in my hand to summon my Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior!"

As the other two Magnet Warriors appeared and they and Beta vanished, the mighty Valkyrion appeared with his sword (ATK: 3,500).

Tea then replied, "Yea, baby!"

Joey then replied, "Great monster, Yugi!"

"Now, attack his Xyz!"

Valkyrion flew and struck with its rocky sword, blasting the Xyz into pixels **(Arkana LP: 5900 - 4900).**

Yugi smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Dark Magician to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the muscular warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Valkyrion, attack!"

THe mighty rocky warrior went and slashed with its sword, blasting the evil Dark Maigican into pixels.

"Grepher, attack!"

He rushed in and a 2nd Magical Undertaker appeared (DEf: 600) before Grepher went in and cut the monster in two with its sword and Gagaga Magician reappeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Your turn now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "First I play my 2nd Foolish Burial."

He took a card from his deck and discarded it and reshuffled and replied, "I now activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Dark Magician Girl's red robed form appeared (ATK: 2,000 - 2,600).

"Next, I Change Gagaga Magician's level from 4 to 6!"

Two stars began to glow on his belt (LV: 4 - 6).

"Next, I tribute both of my monsters to summon the best Magician I have!"

As they both vanished into dark particles, a tall black and red robed magician appeared (ATK: 3,200).

"Meet the mighty Sorcerer of Dark Magic!"

Yugi then replied, "I have that card."

"Now, so do I! Attack his Grepher!"

He fired its attack and it shot out and struck, blowing Grepher to atoms **(Yugi LP: 6300 - 4800).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll let Valkyrion attack!"

The rocky warrior went in and Arkana smiled evily and replied, "I banish the Magic Sprite in my graveyard and I discarded it with my Foolish Burial during this turn and it grants my monster 500 ATK & DEF!"

As he banished the card, Sorcerer glowed (ATK: 3,200 - 3,700) and he fired a burst of dark magic and and smashed through the chrst of the Magnet Warrior and out of its back and then was left of it collapsed into little pieces and dust **(Yugi LP: 4800 - 4600)** and then Arkana quickly replied, "I discard my D.D. Crow to banish that giant eyesore as well!"

As he discarded the card, Valkyrion's card appeared and faded away.

"Darn it. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

the Sorcerer's attack went back to normal (ATK: 3,700 - 3,200).

Tea then replied, "No, not even that mighty monster could destroy that thing. Not good."

Serenity looked at his brother and replied, "Joey, can Yugi still win this duel?"

Joey sighed and replied, "I really don't know, sis. Arkana is destroying this cards. Yugi will need no less then a miracle to win this duel."

 _Joey is right about this one. He's trashed all of my best monsters and I wish I had something to take him down, but I'm running out of options right now and I don't know if I can still beat this madman.,_ Yugi thought to himself as he looked at his disk.

 _ **To Be Concluded...**_

 **-oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Cards made be me & others**

Life Shield / Normal Trap Card

Image: A large wall of small red hearts blocking a attack from a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from a duelist.

Activate when your opponent declares a direct attack. Negate the attack and then your opponent gains 1000 LP.

Magic Sprite

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/2 Stars

During either player's turn, if you attack with a Spellcaster-type monster of if you can banish this card; Increase the ATK of one Spellcaster-type monster you control by 500 during the Battle Phase only. The effect of "Magic Sprite" can only be used once per turn.

 _-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

 **The duel is too close to call. In the next and final chapter, Yugi keeps on dueling Arkana and not before Arkana uses his best card to destroy and takes everyone by suprise! Can Yugi beat this suprise and silence the evil magician once and for all? Find in the final chapter I'm calling "Fighting to the End" and it'll be coming on Halloween, so be here for it!**


	6. Fighting to the End

**Note: This is the final chapter for this short story and I'll be returning to my other ones soon as well, so enjoy this chapter and we'll find out if Yugi can take down Arkana once in and for all!**

 _Final Chapter: Fighting to the End_

 _-oooooooooooo-_

Back at the duel, Yugi was in trouble at the moment. He only had a facedown monster and 1 card facedown and Arkana had a Sorcerer of Dark Magic on his side of the field (ATK: 3,200) and it was now Yugi's turn.

Mokuba looked at his brother and replied, "Seto, can Yugi still win this duel?"

Kaiba sighed and replied, "I really don't know that one, Mokuba. Yugi is a great duelist, but that freak has a powerful monster and he's not backing down at anytime. But if anyone can get a quck one, its Yugi. We'll have to see if he can save the day once more."

Tristan then replied, "Joey, is Kaiba really hoping for our side now?"

Joey then replied, "Sure is, brotha. He's for our team now and not our rival."

 **(Arkana LP: 4900 / Yugi LP: 4600)**

Arkana drew a card and replied, "Sorcerer, attack!"

He fired a burst of dark magical energy and it shot out and a Kuriboh appeared (DEF: 300) and was blasted to bits as the attack struck it down.

"You lucked out, kid. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I summon my Silver Gadget!"

As he sat the card down, a silver robot appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I use its effect to Special Summon Gold Gadget!"

Suddenly, another Gadget with gold metal appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"His effect will summon my Yellow Gadget!"

As he sat the card down, a small yellow machine appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, I activate my facedown Metalhold the Moving Blockade!"

Suddenly, a huge robot appeared infront of everyone (ATK: ?)

"Now, I equip all my Gadgets to it and it gains ATK equal to each of their attack powers!"

Suddenly, all 3 gadget monsters flew and connected to the huge machine (ATK: ? - 4,600).

Tea then replied, "Yea!"

"now, attack his Sorcerer!"

The machine fired two huge blasts of energy and they shot out and the Sorcerer exploded into black globules as the blasts struck him down **(Arkana LP: 4900 - 3600).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Jar of Avarice!"

He took his Dark Magician, Silent Doom, Thousand Knives, Dark Magician Girl and Skilled Dark Magician and shuffled the cards into his graveyard and drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I summon my Neo the Magical Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the magic swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Neo, attack!"

He rushed in and a Legion the Fiend Jester appeared (DEF: 1,500) and he sliced the monster in two with his glowing sword. The two pieces shattered to little bits and Arkana smiled and replied, "When my Legion the Fiend Jester is destroyed, I Can add any Normal Spellcaster from my deck to my hand!"

He took a monster from his deck and placed in his hand.

"Your turn now, I guess."

Arkana drew a car and replied, "I activate Spell Economics!"

The spell appeared.

"Now, I don't have to pay anything for the spells! I now activate Dark Magic Veil!"

The spell card appeared.

"I don't have to pay the 1000 lifepoints now and this card allows me to Special Summon a Dark Spellcaster from my hand or graveyard!"

Suddenly, the evil Dark Magician appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Next, I activate my facedown Knight's Title to transform my Dark Magician to the Dark Magician Knight!"

Suddenly, he glowed and he was now covered in pitch black armor now (ATK: 2,500).

"I use the effect to destroy your Blockade!"

He swung his sword and a burst of dark energy shot and went cleanly through the chest of the huge machine and explosions happened all over the huge machine before it exploded into a smoldering pile of fiery debris and each of the equipped Gadget monsters shattered into little broken pieces of of metal as they each struck the ground.

"Now, I attack your Neo!"

He rushed and struck with his magical blade, blasting Neo into tiny shards **(Yugi LP: 4600 - 3800).**

"You'll never beat me! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I play my facedown Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, his evil Dark Magician appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Lets do it. Dark Magician Knight, attack!"

He rushed in and a Green Gadget appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and he struck it with his sword and it broke into small pieces.

"Attack him directly!"

He rushed in and Yugi quickly pointed to his facedown card and his Stronghold the Moving Fortress appeared and a huge robot appeared (DEF: 2,000) and Dark Magician aimed his scepter and fired a burst of dark energy, blowing the large robot to scrap.

"You lucked out. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 light and Dark monster to bring forth my Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!"

as he took his Gold Gadget and Kuriboh and banished, the mighty warrior of chaos appeared (ATK: 3,000).

Kaiba nodded and replied, "That card might help him alot right now."

"Now, attack his monsters!"

The knight went and slashed with his sword twice, blasting Dark Magician and Dark Magician into little triangles **(Arkana LP: 3600 - 2600).**

Joey then replied, "He's getting closer and closer to beating him!"

Tea smiled and replied, "He can do it. I end my turn now."

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Arkana drew a card and he smiled evily at what he drew and replied, "I summon my Worshipper of Obelisk!"

As he sat the card down, 3 spellcasters wearing white and blue robes appeared (ATK: 1,200).

Mokuba then replied, "Did that monster have Obelisk in its name?"

Kaiba then replied, "He might be coming, Mokuba. Let's hope not."

"When this guy is summoned, I can special summon 2 more from my deck!"

two more copies of the monsters appeared (ATK: 1,200 x2).

As the 3 spellcasters saluted and vanished from sight, a huge blue titan appeared infront of them and everyone knew who this monster was!

Yugi then replied, "No..way."

Mokuba then replied, "He can't. He really can't have that monster!"

Kaiba then replied, "This isn't good at all!"

"This is the last monster you'll ever face, you fool! Meet the mighty and powerful _**Obelisk the Tormentor!"**_

Joey then replied, "This is gone from bad to worse!"

Arkana opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the Field Spell Card known as Mound of the Bound Creator!"

as he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the field spell appeared.

"Now to attack! Attack his Black Luster Soldier with Fist of Fate!"

He swung its fist and the mighty Envoy exploded into thousands of globules of fiery light the huge fist struck him down **(Yugi LP: 3800 - 2800).**

"When A level 10 monster I control destroys a monster with my field spell, you take 1000 damage!"

Suddenly, Yugi let out groan **(Yugi LP: 2800 - 1800).**

"Take that, kid! I end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I summon my other Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the skilled made appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The skilled mage aimed its staff and fired a burst of dark energy and a small creature that looked like his Marshmallon apppeared (DEF: 300) blew the blast blew it to bits and Yugi replied, "When Marshmacaron is destroyed, I Can special summon two more from my deck!"

Suddenly, two more of the tiny fairies appeared (DEF: 300 x2) and Obelisk swung its fist and flattened one of the tiny fairies **(Yugi LP: 1800 - 800).**

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and he looked at the card with a suprised look.

Joey then replied, "I hope that look is a good thing and not a bad thing."

Yugi sighed at the card and then he smiled and replied, "Next, I play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"Next, I discard a card to bring forth The Tricky!"

As he took a 2nd Alpha the Magnet Warrior and discarded it, the odd spellcaster appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Next, I tribute all 3 of my monsters to summon my best card."

As the 3 monsters glowed and then vanished into particles of light, a tall Egyptian male with spikey hair like Yugi appeared with each of the legendary Millennium Items on him (ATK: 4,000).

Kaiba then replied, "What the heck..?"

Tea then replied, "It's him in monster form!"

"Meet the mighty _**The True Pharaoh Atem**_!"

Arkana then replied, "What the?"

"Now, I can use his effect to banish 3 of your monsters from your graveyard to increase his attack power by 500 for each one and I choose your Xyz, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Knight!"

As the 3 monsteras appeared and vanished, their spirits flew into Atem and he glowed (ATK: 4,000 - 5,500).

Arkana gulped and replied, "This isn't good."

"Now, attack his Obelisk the Tormentor with Millennium Curse!"

He pointed the Millennium Rod and a burst of light shot out and struck the huge titan in the chest and Obelisk roared in pain before it exploded into huge chunks of blue rock.

"I use his final effect. I can reduce my points to 100 to negate the battle damage done and inflict damage equal to Obelisk's attack to you!"

As he glowed **(Yugi LP: 800 - 100)** and he pointed the staff and a burst of energy shot out and struck him down **(Arkana LP: 2600 - 0).**

Yugi then replied, "See you later, freak!"

Suddenly, Arkana glowed and he screamed before he _literally_ exploded into gloubles of light and as each of them dissolved, Reginald was on his back and Arkana's duel disk and deck faded away as well.

Tea then replied, "Thank you, Atem."

Yugi looked at his former friend and replied, "Thank you for your help today, my old friend."

Atem looked back at Yugi and both smiled at each other before he finally faded away.

Kaiba looked at Joey and replied, "Since you won your duel, you'll get a rematch next Spring when I Invite you back to Flordia."

Joey then replied, "I'll be ready for you, Kaiba boy!"

"You better be, you doofus."

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Worshipper of Obelisk

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,200/1,200/4 Stars

When this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Worshipper of Obelisk" from your hand and/or Deck. Cannot be Tributed, except for the Tribute Summon of "Obelisk of Tormentor". The effect of a "Worshipper of Obelisk" can only be used once per turn.

The True Pharaoh Atem

Divine-Beast/Effect/Divine/ATK: 4,000/DEF: 4,000/10 Stars

Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. Cannot be targeted or banished by your opponent's Spell, Trap and Monster effects. Once per turn: You banish up to 3 cards from your opponent's graveyard; this card gains 500 ATK for each one. When this card destroys a monster in battle: you can pay LP until you have 100 left and if this effect is used, you can negate any battle damage this card did and inflict effect damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster. During your End Phase: banish this card and add 1 Spellcaster-type monster (Except another "The True Pharaoh Atem") from your deck to your hand. You can only control 1 "The True Pharaoh Atem" at a time.

 **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

 **Yugi saves the day once again. Thanks for reading this small story of mine and now I'm going back to my current ones now! Enjoy reading them as I enjoy writing them!**


End file.
